


Erin's Crush

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Derry Girls (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Derry Girls have Magic, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Erin has a crush on prankster Fred Weasley.
Relationships: Erin Quinn/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CastTheDice2020
> 
> Week 4  
> Roll: 2 3 5 5 6  
> Score: Chance  
> Prompt: Crush  
> Pairing: Erin Quinn / Fred Weasley
> 
> Rated Mature for Swearing  
> Houses: Erin – Gryffindor, Orla/Clare – Ravenclaw, Michelle – Slytherin, James – Hufflepuff
> 
> So according to my math, Erin and the others would be in the same year as Harry and the gang if they went to Hogwarts.

Erin sighed as she caught her friend Michelle’s eye from across the hall.

“Ask him out,” her friend mouthed to her, “You’re a fucking Gryffindor, for Merlin’s sake.”

Erin shook her head in response, and her dark-haired friend threw her hands up in protest.

“Later,” Erin muttered under her breath, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she turned her attention to her crush. He was currently sat further up the table talking to his twin brother George and the pairs best friend Lee Jordan. Erin had developed feelings for Fred at some point last year; she couldn’t pinpoint what attracted her to him the most nor why she fancied him over George when the pair were identical. Michelle liked to question her about why she had a crush on only one twin and not the other; she’d then make lewd comments about sleeping with both of them. All Erin knew was she got butterflies when she spoke to Fred but not when she spoke to George. When she had told her friends this, they asked her when she had spoken to her fellow housemates who were two years above her. She’d refused to answer the question.

“Erin,” Fay Dunbar one of her housemates in her year addressed her, dragging her from her thoughts on Fred, “Shall we head off to transfiguration now?”

“Sure,” Erin nodded, standing as she did so.

The pair made their way out of the Great Hall and up to the seventh floor where Professor McGonagall taught transfiguration, where they waited outside for her to arrive.

* * *

Erin excitedly waited for the rest of her friends to join her and James at their meeting place in the Clock Tower Courtyard where the quintet had been meeting since their first day during their first year.

Their quintet was unusual in that they had someone from each house in the group; they knew most of their classmates stuck to same house friendships unless they had a relative in a different house like the Patil twins in their year. They didn’t care too much what others thought though, with Erin and Michelle facing the most knockback with them being from supposed rival houses.

“I’ve known Michelle for ages,” Erin had informed her dormmates the first week of term, her Derry accent thick as she spoke, “We grew up together.”

That had been the end of that.

“I don’t get why you are so excited,” James, the Hufflepuff of the group muttered beside her, drawing Erin from her thoughts, “It’s only a dance.”

“She’s hoping a certain redhead will ask her,” a teasing voice greeted, Erin, looked up to see Claire and Orla, the Ravenclaws of their group, a few steps away.

“Shh,” Erin hushed her friends, looking over to where Fred, George and Lee were sat.

“Oh, how I just wish he would notice me,” her cousin Orla recited.

“You been reading my diary again, Orla?” Erin hissed at her cousin.

“It’s such an interesting read,” her cousin responded airily.

“Alright Motherfuckers,” Michelle addressed the group as she sat down, interrupting the argument that was sure to break out between the two cousins.

“Must you swear Michelle,” James scolded his cousin.

“Shut the fuck up you Puff,” Michelle spat back, taking a dig at James’ house being known as the weaker house.

James just glared at his cousin in response. Erin felt bad for him sometimes, he was the only boy in their group and the last one to join having only moved to Derry six months before they started Hogwarts. When Michelle had introduced him, she said that they hadn’t known he had existed until her Aunt Kathy had turned up on her Mum’s doorstep stating that she’d left her husband. The Mallon’s had been surprised by James appearance as they had believed Kathy had gone to England to get an abortion. James’ father having been some unnamed muggle Kathy had slept with.

“So what do we all think about this dance?” Michelle changed the subject, eyeing Erin as she did so.

“It will be fun,” Clare shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t know who I will go with though.”

Clare had told her friends that she was a lesbian last year, whilst it had initially shocked the group with Erin and Clare not speaking for a few weeks. The group were now supportive of her and took to wearing rainbows on their uniforms in support. That’s why Erin wasn’t surprised by what James said next.

“You can be my date if you would like?” James suggested.

“Don’t you have some girl you would rather go with,” Clare rebuked, James offer.

“Not really,” James shrugged.

“Let’s go as a group,” his cousin suggested.

“I thought you’d be dragging some Durmstrung lad to the ball,” Clare eyed Michelle wearingly.

“If I bring a date, I can only dance with one lad,” Michelle explained, “If I go with friends, I can dance with as many as I fucking like.”

The group nodded, knowing that was exactly what Michelle was likely to do.

“I’m going to ask Grandpa,” Orla muttered airly to the group.

“Catch yourself on, Orla,” Erin grumbled at her cousin, “It’s students only.”

Orla didn’t acknowledge the comment and Erin knew she would likely owl their Grandpa asking him to come.

“Just come with us Orla,” Clare suggested, and Erin sent her a grateful look.

“So what about you Erin,” Michelle teased, “Going to ask Fred to Yule Ball?” 

“Give my head peace, Michelle,” Erin responded, as the bell sounded signalling break was over.

* * *

It had been a week since the Yule Ball had been announced and Erin had yet to find an opportunity to ask Fred to the ball. It was only a week away, and it looked she’d be going with her friends. If only she could find that courage, her house was known for.

“Oi Angelina,” Fred’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and Erin could only watch in horror as Fred then proceeded to ask the Gryffindor Chaser to the Yule Ball and the pretty brunette said yes.

“I’m going to have an early night,” Erin muttered to Fay whom she had been sat with as she packed up her belongings and headed upstairs. Once she’d gotten into bed and drawn her covers, Erin allowed herself to cry, hearing Michelle’s voice in the background telling her to catch herself on and that she should have asked him out sooner.


	2. Part 2

Erin ran her fingers down the front of her pale pink dress that her Ma had sent her to wear to the Yule Ball. She knew that her cousin had been sent the same dress as Orla had mentioned them matching like they did when they were wee. Sometimes she hated that her family were poor and didn’t have as much money as some of the ancient noble houses such as the Malfoys. It often meant she couldn’t always have nice things like pretty ball gowns like she was sure Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson would be wearing. Though she knew her friends were in similar positions, so that did soothe her annoyance somewhat. Also, she thought, as she considered what she knew Ron Weasley would be wearing to the ball, it could always be worse.

“Hey Erin,” Fay called to her, “Your friends are outside the common room waiting for you.”

“Ok,” Erin grinned at her roommate, “Just give me a sec.”

Glancing in the mirror one final time, Erin decided she was as ready as she was ever going to be. She quickly made her way down the steps, glad that she had chosen to wear sensible shoes and not high heels like Lavender had chosen.

“Hey,” she greeted her Clare and Orla as exited her common room.

“We match,” Orla smiled at her.

Erin nodded at her cousin.

“Shall we go meet Michelle and James?” Clare asked.

The group had decided that they would meet outside the Great Hall, with Orla and Clare grabbing her on the way down. There was no point Michelle and James walking all the way up to the seventh floor when where they needed to be was on the ground floor. She could hear Michelle moaning about having to walk far now.

The group chatted about who would likely be performing during the dance and how the hall was likely to be decorated as they made their way down the several flights of stairs.

“Mother fuckers!” a voice shouted in greeting as they stepped into view of the ground floor.

The trio groaned as they recognised Michelle’s voice. They easily spotted their friend stood slightly away from the crowd. James was stood next to his cousin, was shaking his head in embarrassment.

“Hey Michelle, James,” they chorused as they approached seconds later.

“I wish they would hurry the fuck up,” Michelle cursed, “Can’t all the champions get here already.”

“We’d still have to wait for the teachers,” James advised.

“Yeah, but they are probably all inside anyway,” Michelle snapped.

Sensing an argument brewing between the pair, Erin looked around trying to think of something that could distract them. Her eyes landed on Viktor Krum who was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

“Is that Granger?” Orla stated, “She’s cleaned up well.”

The group looked at were Orla was pointing and watched as the Gryffindor Bookworm made her way down the staircase to where Viktor Krum was standing.

“She’s going to buck him,” Michelle whispered, so only the group could hear.

* * *

Erin sat at a table she had claimed with her friends and smiled as she watched James and Clare dance. Somehow her Grandfather had been allowed to attend, and he was currently dancing with Orla. Michelle was dancing with some Durmstrung lad that they didn’t know the name of, but hey, that was Michelle all over.

“Hey Erin,” a familiar voice greeted, and Erin felt butterflies appear in her stomach.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Fred Weasley standing above her.

“Hey Fred,” she replied with a small grin.

“How do you tell us apart?” he questioned, but shook his head before adding, “Nevermind, I wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me?

“Aren’t you here with Angelina?” she questioned.

“Yeah as friends,” he added, “So a dance?”

“Sure,” she nodded and took his outstretched hand with a smile.


End file.
